Double Rainbow Draco
by ballernerd
Summary: Draco's Shroom Trip. THIS IS A PARODY! I'm sure you'll recognize alot of things from different youtube videos in this story, that's the point. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Double Rainbow Draco

Chapter 1

Written By Sarah, posted under Caffeinewired.

"Come on Draco. Just take the shit! What would Jesus do?" Sarah Bowlin was saying as she shoved the shrooms into Draco's palms, being careful not to crush them."You're right." he said, as he was suddenly filled with the strong urge to eat the mushrooms and also of all of the knowledge that ever existed in every known universe in every galaxy of planetariums."I'll do it for a klondike bar." he said stuffed his face full of shrooms and swallowed hard. Suddenly he saw something out of the window that he had never before seen in his whole entire life.

"Is that would I think it is? Could it really be… a double rainbow?" Draco suddenly began to feel as if he were in a dream, and nothing was real. He tried to look around at all his surroundings but all he could see was the miraculous double rainbow ahead of him. Suddenly he was overcome by a flurry of emotions.

"Whoa, that's a full rainbow all the way.. Double rainbow oh my god, it's a double rainbow ALL THE WAY!" Draco exclaimed in awe.

"WHOOOOOOA OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YEAHHHHHHHHH," Draco was close to tears as he examined this miraculous phenomenon that he had discovered.

"Oh my God look at that.. Its almost…almost a TRIPLE RAINBOW! Full on double rainbow all the way across the sky!" Draco started moving frantically back and forth to make sure the rainbow didn't disappear.

Draco started sobbing and then began to scratch his head in confusion, "What does this mean?" Draco did not understand how such an amazing rainbow could just be… there, right in front of him in the sky. Was it some sort of sign from God? Why was Draco chosen worthy enough to see something so beautiful and magnificent as this?

Still sobbing Draco exclaimed, "Its so bright, its so vivid, so so bright, its just so b b b b beauitufffffffful," Draco could hardly talk he was sobbing so hard in amazement.

After a few minutes of sobbing like a little child Draco looked back into the sky at his rainbow, "Its so intense, what does this mean?" Draco asked again, still perplexed.

He got down on his knees and sobbed some more, overcome with so many feelings at once Draco finally managed to sum up his feelings into one sentence, "That is the baddest fucking rainbow I've ever seen!"

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Draco saw movement in a nearby bush, and a glimpse of red hair.

"Weasley is that you, YOU CANT HAVE MY RAINBOW," Draco started to hear music playing and walked towards the bush.

In a clearing below two oak trees was the so called "Golden Trio." Potter was playing a piano, rather well actually, Weasley was playing another piano and Granger was playing what seemed to be a triangle shaped object with a stick. Draco walked to the edge of the clearing, wondering what the trio was doing here, and if they were going to take his double rainbow away from him. Before he could open his mouth to ask all these questions, the most beautiful melody Draco had ever heard started to come out of the trios mouths.

"Double rainbow all the way across the sky, yeah yeahhh yeahh, SO INTNESE!"

"Double rainbow all the way across the sky, yeah yeahhh yeahh, SO INTENSE!"

Draco started in amazement at the trio, were they really singing a song about his rainbow? Was his rainbow so amazing that it deserved its own song? "Well of course it is!" Draco said to himself. Once the shock wore off Draco joined in on the song, and even made his own chorus.

"Double rainbow, double rainbow, its so intense! What does this mean? Its so vivid, so bright! Its starting to look like a triple rainbow, that's a whole rainbow man ahh!"

**ALL TOGETHER NOW!**

"DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY ACROS THE SKY, YEAH YEAHHH YEAHH SO INTENSE!"

And then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two -

Draco was lost. He had woken up on the cold hard ground of the Forbidden Forest, and the last thing he remembered was singing a song with the Golden Trio dedicated to his double rainbow. After realizing his double rainbow was now gone, and crying like a little child once again, Draco came to the conclusion that not only was he lost, but he was also naked, completely and utterly naked. He got up off the ground and looked around, on a nearby rock was his cellular device his mother had given him. She told him that they should explore more of these devices that the muggles had invented called "technology." Apparently you could dial a number, and communicate with someone else using this tiny earpiece contraption. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the list of numbers: Aunt Bella, Booty Call 1, Booty Call 2, Deatheater, Deatheater, Deatheater, Dark Lord, Hermione Granger.

"How did that get in there?" thought Draco.

"Ah there it is! Mum!" Draco exclaimed.

Draco pressed the green button and waited as he listened to a strange rining noise.

"Hello?" came Narcissa's voice.

"MUM!" Draco yelled instantly bursting into a fit of tears.

"Draco, Draco is that you? What's wrong? Narcissa stated worriedly.

"Mum, I'm lost, I cant find my clothes," Draco said.

"Draco, why cant you find your clothes? Tell me where you are," Narcissa said.

"I cant your gonna be mad," Draco whimpered.

"I'm not darling just tell me where you are," Narcissa said in a calm voice.

"Mummy your gonna yell at me." Draco whispered.

"Draco I'm not gonna yell at you I promise!" Narcissa said getting frustrated.

"I… I got high Mum. In fact I think I'm still high. The trees, they look funny, and the sky is pink, and there's fairies floating inside my head and.." Draco rambled on.

"WHAT? DRACO STOP! CALM DOWN!" Narcissa yelled cutting him off.

"YOU SAID YOU WERENT GONNA YELL AT ME!" Draco yelled back at his mother.

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Narcissa said furiously.

"YES YOU ARE!" Draco argued.

"Ok, deep breaths Narcissa, deep breaths," Narcissa stated trying to calm her self down.

"Are you high too?" Draco asked his Mum inquisitively.

"No Draco I am not! I'm simply trying to calm myself down." Narcissa said.

Draco started walking towards the lake as he listened to his mother inhale and exhale repeatedly. She always did this when Draco or his father did something to stress her out. As Draco got to the edge of the lake he slowly stuck his foot in to test the water. Draco suddenly decided he wanted to go for a swim, so he hung up with his Mother and threw his cell phone in the grass. Just as Draco got in the lake, next to the waterfall he saw the strangest thing he ever witnessed in his life sitting underneath the waterfall.

TBC


End file.
